Rune Knights
by mooringstar8
Summary: Felicia has always wanted to change the world for the better and the best way to do that was to become a member of the Rune Knights but when someone from her past shows up leading a guild of Assassins can the Rune Knights Arrest the enemies before the Black Apple Assassin's guild kills them(SYOC)


**X784 A Small unnamed Village** \- Two children where playing together one was a young boy with dark black hair and matching black eyes whom wore a black t-shirt and some cargo shorts the other was a young girl with bobbed bleach blonde hair and apple green eyes who wore a simple yellow sun dress with a white bonnet and white frills around the edges...

"Come on Roman hurry up!" the little girl said with a laugh has she climbed a tree and stood on one of the branches looking out towards the ocean..

"Don't rush me Felicia it's hard enough keeping up with you normally it's near impossible when your excited" said Roman has he climbed up behind her.

"Hurry if we wanna be Rune Knights when we grow up we must train hard said Felicia has she turned towards another tree a good three feet away and jumped over to it's branches and then began running branch to branch.

"No way in hell I"m doing that" said Roman has he calmly climbed down and followed Felicia from the ground.

"You see! this is why I told you to do gymnastics with me!" Felicia called from a top a high branch.

"Can't you just come down! from there!" Roman called back up.

"Catch! me!" "Alright wait what! don't jump! you psycho!" Roman shouted but he was too late she had already jumped.

"Spider-Web!" shouted Roman has thin webs shot out his wrist making a net like pattern catching Felicia.

"Phew why are you always so reckless?"asked Roman .

"Hehehe I knew you'd catch me" said Felicia.

"You really should be more careful" said Roman.

"Lets make a promise right now" said Felicia getting serious.

"What sort of promise?" asked Roman.

"Lets promise that the two of us will change the world for the better" said Felicia.

"It's a promise" said Roman with a smile holding out his pinky.

 **Four Years Later X788-** Felicia and Roman are now sixteen years old Felicia's hair has grown out now reaching her shoulders where before it barely covered her ears she wear's a black sleeveless jacket with white pull strings her hood covering her bleached blonde hair she also wore a pair of black shorts and some tennis shoes, Roman on the other hand was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie and some black slacks...

"Come! Roman we can't let them get away!" shouted Felicia has she ran on the branches chasing after a group of bandits who had robbed a jewelry store just moments earlier..

"Spider Grip!" shouted Roman has his webs formed the shape of a giant hand and grabbed onto the back of the carriage..

"Good Job! Roman I'll take it from here!" shouted Felicia

"Spirit Make! sword!" she screamed has a large blue sword formed in her hand.

"Flying Slash!" Felicia screamed has she jumped off a building and cut the carriage in two..

"Take this! you bitch!" screamed one of the bandits throwing a hook towards Felicia who easily dodged before countering with an uppercut.

"Die!" yelled another has he tried to stab her in the back with a small knife but found his wrist entangled with a web.

"Spider Slam! shouted Roman has he slammed the bandit into a nearby building..

"Way to go! Roman!" shouted Felicia with a thumbs up.

"No big deal" said Roman with a smile..

"You two really are impressive" said an older woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties with long white hair and red eyes she wore a double breasted suit jacket over a white blouse and a black dress skirt.

"Who are you?" asked Roman.

"My name is Erica and I've been keeping an eye on the two of you for a long time" said the woman with a smile.

"What are you some sort of stalker?" Felicia asked.

"No I"m a Rune Knight" said Erica

"We know the names of every Rune Knight and your not one of them" said Roman.

"I of course didn't use my real name when I signed up you may know me as General Bellona the war goddess" said Erica a with a smile.

"You mean your the one who stands above and commands every Rune Knight?" Felicia asked.

"Yes, Here's my card when you two turn eighteen come and find me" said Erica

"Isn't this great" said Felicia turning towards Roman.

"It really is" said Roman has he looked down at the card.

"When the two looked back up the woman was gone as if she had never been there...

"I bet you wanted to kill those bandits didn't you they deserved death you won't change the world letting people live" said a voice deep inside Romans head.

"Get out" Roman said

"Uh Roman who are you talking to?" Felicia asked

"Sorry it's nothing" said Roman.

"Oh... okay" said Felicia.

"Well lets take these jewels back to that shop" said Roman has he picked up the bags of jewelry.

Later...

"Thank you, Thank you so much how can I ever repay you?" asked the jewel shop owner bowing profusely.

"Don't worry about it " said Felicia.

"Are you sure?" the shop owner asked.

"Of course" said Roman with a smile has the two of them exited the shop.

"Those bandits will be out and killing again by the end of the month if you hurry and kill them then this cycle would end" said the voice in Romans head.

"Uh Sorry Felicia I need to get home I'll see you" said Roman has he hurried away.

"See you tomorrow!" shouted Felicia.

Romans House- "Get out! of my head!" shouted Roman holding his head trying to make the voices stop.

"Kill, Kill Kill" the voice started chanting...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roman screamed his webs shooting out his body in a vortex around him slashing all his furniture in two.

" I need to clear my head maybe go for a walk" said Roman has he grabbed his coat and headed outside.

The stench of death was high in the air.

"Do you smell that?"" That deathly scent?" the voiced asked.

"Who are you!" Roman screamed has he fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Do you think the person who did this crime deserves to live do you think they can be saved killers like these don't deserve salvation they only deserve a ticket to hell" said the voice.

Roman looked at the body and noticed a trail of bloody foot prints and began following them.

"Maybe I should go get" Felicia thought Roman.

"No she'll only slow you down and the killer will get away if you don't get to him soon" said the voice.

Roman followed the bloodied foot prints into the park where he spotted the killer a young anorexic man who wore a light jacket and was smoking most likely is fifth or sixth cigarette judging by the ones below his feet two of which where still smoldering..

"Spider Link" Roman whispered has his web attached to the back of the mans neck right on the brain stem and then another end attached to Roman.

Roman closed his eyes and saw everything the man did in the pass twenty-four hours...

When he opened them again they where filled with pure rage this man killed that innocent person all for a carton of cigarettes and a few bucks

"I swore an oath to change this world for the better to help get rid of crime and scum like you are nothing but trash that should be disposed of" said Roman has he calmly walked towards the smoking killer whose boots where covered in blood.

"Uh?" the man asked turning towards the sixteen year old boy with a look of annoyance evident in his eyes

"I shall give you salvation and free you from your darkness said Roman has webs began to wrap around the mans neck squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Wait!, you...you can't...you can't kill me! I-I didn't do anything to you! why would you want to kill! me the killer asked has he struggled to breath.

"Funny I bet that man you killed for those smokes thought the same exact thing said Roman has he squeeze his fist tightening the webs to the point that the killers head popped off his shoulders a river of blood oozing onto the park grass.

Roman fainted right there beside the man... When he woke up hours later he was shocked has he saw the headless body of the killer laying beside him his head off in the distance.

"No! No! what happened!" Roman asked in a panic.

"You let darkness take hold of your heart" said the voice.

"You mean I did this" asked Roman in shock as he threw up and fled from the scene.

"Dammit!" Roman yelled.

"You can't overcome darkness and you can't run away from it." "For even in the brightest of rooms there's always a shadow always a touch of darkness" said the voice.

"I need to get home" said Roman has he walked towards his house stumbling along the way.

 **The next morning...**  
When Roman awoke he didn't awake in his bed he awoke in the middle of a dark guild dead bodies surrounding him...

"Not again! I blacked out again why is this happening to me! what is this voice inside my head!?" Roman asked as he punched a mirror half of his face cracking in two inside the mirror.

"I am the darkness inside your body if you want to clean this world up you must rid it of all the garbage" said the voice.

"That doesn't tell me who or what you are please just get out of my head!" shouted Roman his webs shooting out in every direction.

"Isn't it obvious who I am!" the voice screamed.

"N-No!" Roman shouted.

"I'm you! your inner thoughts your darkness a entity bought to life from you holding in your anger all these years I am the darkness you tried your entire life to keep tucked away" said the voice.

"That can't be true! that's impossible!" said Roman with a shake of his head.

"Don't you understand that nothing is impossible in this world!" shouted the voice.

The sound of foot steps caught his attention when Roman looked up he saw Felicia walking towards him her face being covered by her hair.

"Why Roman!" shouted Felicia.

"Why what?!" Roman asked.

"For the pass month you've been killing people! why!?" Felicia screamed.

"Month?!. Month!? I just saw you yesterday" shouted Roman.

"No the last time I saw you, was when we where leaving the Jewlery store and then I started hearing rumors about people getting killed by a mage with web magic" said Felicia.

"That can't be no! what did I do in that month" said Roman holding his hand.

"I don't know what made your eyes go dark but I promise to shine the light in them once more! shouted Felicia has she threw her hands up into the air and light blue gauntlets covered her fist.

"Crushing Fist!" shouted Felicia has she punched Roman hard in the face sending him flying into a stone wall.

"I'm sorry Felicia! but something inside me! a beast no a demon trying to get out is making me do these things" shouted Roman.

"Then fight it!" shouted Felicia.

"I can't! that beast, that demon! is the me I've been suppressing!" shouted Roman.

"Kill her she'll only stand in your way she doesn't understand she doesn't understand what your going through" said the voice.

"I'm sorry Felicia but I think we are going down different paths I would ask you to come with me but I know the path I'm about to go on is one you can't...no one you won't follow so this is where we say our good byes said Roman has he thrusted his hands into the air and webs began to form in every direction covering him in a giant cocoon...

"Dammit! Roman! shouted Felicia has he Spirit gloves reformed into a pair of giant sheers and she began to cut through the cocoon only to discover him not in it ...

Felicia walked through the rain, sleet, hail and snow making her way towards Era...

"General Bellona!" shouted Felicia standing outside the gates of Era cuts and bruises covering her body.

"Felicia what happened" asked Bellona has she walked outside and helped the younger girl up.

"Roman I lost him" said Felicia has tears filled her eyes.

"Come in" said Bellona ushering the young girl into the building...

 **Six Years Later**... Felicia was now twenty-two years old her hair had grown to reach her lower back she has also grown more taller and bustier in the six years since she met up with Bellona.

"Felicia we've found out whose been killing these dark guilds off" said General Bellona has she sat at a table drinking some Orange Juice.

"Who?" asked Felicia

"An Assassination guild by the name of Black Apple" said Bellona.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go crush them already" said Felicia.

"Your strong I can't doubt that but impatient we don't know where they are or who there guild master is" said Bellona.

"Actually that's not true" said Hyberion has he walked into the room carrying a folder.

"Although we still don't know the location of their base we managed to get a picture of the guild master said Hyberion has he threw down the folder and let the pictures slide across the table.

"No it can't be thats..." "That's Roman" said Felicia finishing Bellona's sentence...

"While they need to be stopped they aren't the immediate threat" said Hyberion.

"There just the most dangerous" said Felicia has she stared at the picture of her old friend.

Meanwhile located in a town long since abandoned was a large black castle with thick red draw doors.

Sitting atop of a counter a man with shoulder length shaggy black hair stood proudly

"Listen up I started this guild to free the world from trash and for the pass six years we've been killing dark mags and destroying dark guilds soon we will give birth to a new world without malice or evil!" he shouted.

"Master Roman! Master Roman!" the guild chanted in unison...

"Master the Seeds have all returned from there assignments" said a young man with dark rimmed glasses wearing a fancy business looking suit.

Back at Era... The Immediate threat is the dark guild Laughing Puppet there the most dangerous dark guild around right now and I'm sure Black Apple will be involved with them" said Hyberion...

"I can handle this" said Felicia.

"No Felicia this job is too dangerous for one squad to do alone where sending in five other squads other than yours" said General Bellona.

"Then at least let my squad take on Black Apple if Roman really is the leader of a group of murderers I have to be the one to take him out" said Felicia.

"No your to close if you hesitate to finish him off if you hesitate to put the cuffs on him he may kill you" said General Bellona.

"Roman would never do that!" shouted Felicia.

"He's not the same person you grew up with he's changed!" shouted Bellona.

"A long time ago I promised I'd change the world if I can't even change a friend back to the way he used to be I'll never be able to change the world" said Felicia...

"I know, I know it was long but I hoped you liked it and I hope it got you interested in this new SYOC Basic

 **Name:**

 **Alias:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Affiliation(Laughing Puppet, Black Apple, Rune Knights):**

 **Looks-**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Body Type:**

 **Scars, Tattos or blemishes:**

 **Guild Mark Color and Location:**

 **Clothing-**

 **Main Outfit:**

 **Secondary Outfit:**

 **Formal Outfit**

 **Beach outfit**

 **Snow outfit**

 **Personal**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Favorite Word:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknessess:**

 **Fatal Flaw:**

 **History:**

 **Magical**

 **Name of Magic:**

 **Type of Magic:**

 **What it does:**

 **Spells:(At least seven with some to learn later and a last resort)**

 **{Black Apple Only}- Accepting up to 18 Assassins plus the Five Seeds**

 **How do they feel about ( Master Roman):**

 **How do they feel about(Assassinations):**

 **Would the defect to the Rune Knights:**

 **If so what would make them:**

 **Rank D-S (S-Class are called Seeds):- Accepting Five Seeds**

 **{Rune Knights Only} - Accepting 18 rune knights plus the Captains**

 **How Do they Feel about: General Bellona**

 **How Do they Feel about: Captain Felicia**

 **Would they defect to Black Apple:**

 **If so what would make them:**

 **Rank: (S-Classes are known has Captains) -Accepting 5 captains:**

 **Squad:( Lotus, Rose, Sunflower, Daisy, Tulip, Violet)- Felicia is leader of Lotus squad:**

 **{Dark Mages Only}- No limit on amount of characters for dark mages but your character may not show up in this arc I'll place them where I think they fit best**

 **Would you rather be in Laughing Puppet or wait for later arc:**

 **Rank- A-S(S-class in Laughing Puppet are called strings):**

 **Extra Info**

 **Rules**

 **1\. No Suzy Mars or Stuey Gars aka overly perfect characters**

 **2\. I have no care what sort of magic your character uses but if you do use a slayer magic be creative with it.**

 **3\. Two Characters per person**

 **Arcs I'm currently planning**

 **1\. Laughing Puppet**

 **2\. Seven Seas**

 **3\. Eye of Anubis**

 **4\. Blind Preistess**


End file.
